Spy Kids: One Less Problem
by Richd172
Summary: This story takes place when Carmen and Juni are 18 years old. There parents are away. So they are left alone. One sees something that they'll never forget. Don't call me a perv it's called creative.


This story takes place when Carmen and Juni are 18 years old. There parents are away. So they are left alone. One sees something that they'll never forget.

Characters: Carmen and Juni Cortez

Other Characters: Gregorio Cortez, Ingrid Cortez, Fegan Floop and Alexander Minion.

Warning

If your a gust stop reading now. Also do not call me anything. If there are mistakes there's mistakes. People mess up.

One summers day

Juni was in his room playing Mario and Luigi. Carmine was just painting her nails. They both get a knock on there door. Both of them get up to answer the door. Georgio Cortez says to his son "Juni come downstairs your mother and I have something for you". Juni says "Alright I'll be right down dad". Ingrid Cortez says to her daughter "I have something for you Carmine please come down and see". Carmine says with a uncaring voice "Oh all right mom I'll come down just give me a minute". Both of the parents go downstairs. One couldn't believe that Carmine was taking so long.

A minute or two later

Juni and Carmine come down the stairs. When they get down the stairs the hear "Surprise Happy Birthday"! Juni is excited to see everyone there for their birthday. But Carmine is sort of excited but really isn't. They open presents and eat cake. Then Juni goes to hang out with his friend. While Carmine just takes her friends upstairs to her room to talk. The parents just spend the time with there parents and their siblings. Soon everyone leaves the house and the party. The parents and Juni spend most of the afternoon cleaning up after the party. Carmine still not really carrying stays in the other room.

After everything is done the whole family goes to bed. Ingrid Cortez says to her husband "Did you know that Carmine didn't even care about today at all"? Gregorio Cortez replies to his wife "Well dear Carmine is a grown woman now. It's a chance that she'll not even care for anything or even listen to us. In fact our kids are growing up". So the parents go to sleep with noticing that their kids are growing up.

Two weeks Later

Juni had woken up to go to the bathroom and had saw that it was already 7:30am. So he went into his parents room but couldn't find them. So Juni went to go into his sister's room. Juni says while trying to wake up Carmine "Carmine wake up it's mom and dad's anniversary. We should be downstairs". Carmine quick jumped out of the bed and ran with her brother downstairs. They found out that there was suit cases in the living room. Gregorio Cortez says to his children "You two are late by an hour". Carmine apologizes "Sorry mom and dad we wanted to surprise you for your anniversary but I woke up to late".

Ingrid Cortez says "It's okay sweetie we understand by the way we know that you two have been very busy". So the four of them have breakfast before the parents leave. Juni and Carmine get to see their parents Cortez says "Since you two are old enough to be left home alone, just don't have any parties. Your only allowed to have one friend over each". Ingrid Cortez says "Oh If you need anything pops phone number is on the counter. One last thing Carmine be nice to your brother".

Carmine answers her mother as they where leaving "Okay mom I will be nice to Juni". Then the parents leave and say goodbye to the kids. Juni says "So Carmine what do you want to do"? Carmine says "Well I'm going back to sleep. How about we watch a movie at 3:30pm". Juni has a hug smile on his face. So Juni stay downstairs till it is time. Soon time passes and he doesn't here Carmine. So Juni decides to go up stairs and get her. He walks over to his sisters door. Juni than hears "Uh God Yes"! He had wondered if his sister was getting fucked or masterbating.

So Juni opened the door a little bit to see his sister watching porn. Juni than feels something getting a little hard. Juni notices that he's getting from seeing his sister all naked and masterbating to a porno video. So Juni pulls out his dick out of his sweet pants and starts to jerk off. For some reason the door started to open. Carmine looked up but then Juni ran to his room. Carmine stood in the hall naked. Carmine then walks to Juni's room. Juni here's someone about to come into his room. Juni has his boxers and pants down. So Juni quickly throws it into the closet and quickly goes under his covers.

Then Carmine comes into Juni's room still fully naked. Under the covers Juni felt his dick get more harder. Carmine says "Juni where you at my door just a few minutes ago"? Juni hesitated to answer his sister as she stood naked in front of him. So Juni answered "No, I've been in my room since you never had cam back down". Carmine just gives her brother a dirty look. Then she says "Well then whatever". Carmine leaves the room to go back to her room. But as she leaves Juni takes a look at Carmine's ass. Juni than hear's the door shut to her room. Juni than pulls the covers down.

He tries to get his dick to stop getting hard. Juni says upset "Oh come one stop being hard"! But then Juni sees what he wants to see. Also he notices that he's been sweeting the whole time. Juni asks himself "Why am I so freaking sweety. I'll just take off my shirt". So Juni takes off his shirt and decides to go take a shower. Juni that walks to the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He hopes that his sister doesn't see him. Juni runs into the bathroom quickly. But there is a crack in Carmine's door. Carmine had seen Juni run into the bathroom. Carmine thinks to herself "Should I spy on Juni"? It only takes her a few minutes to come up with an answer.

Carmine decides to sneak into the bathroom that Juni had went in. She walks into the bathroom a only sees a shadow of Juni. She stands their for a few minutes. Carmine than runs into her room as Juni was just about to get out of the shower. Juni says to himself "Hhm I thought that I saw someone in here"? Juni leave the bathroom to check on his sister. He sees that his sister is sleeping in bed. Juni could tell if she was fake sleeping or was really sleeping. Then Juni soon walks back to his room. But later Carmine gets out of her bed and goes to Juni's room.

Carmine goes to Juni's door of his room but soddenly she gets pulled into the room. Juni pulls his sister into his room. This time he says with anger "What are you doing peeking around"! Carmine says "Well I knew that you where lying about being at my door". Juni didn't know what to say to his sister. He stood there with nothing to say. Juni hesitated to answer his sister. Carmine angry says "Why where you looking at me Juni, answer me"! Juni than says to his sister "Well you left me waiting downstairs for more than an hour so I had to check on you. Also it's not my fault that I'm a guy"! The two siblings then just stair at each other.

Shortly after they start to argue with each other. Juni says while grabbing his sister "Well next time your promise me something don't leave me alone". Carmine said back to his brother "Well I was going to come to you anyway"! Juni roles his eyes at his sister. Then Juni slams his sister against the wall. Juni now even more angry "Don't fucking lie to me"! In surprise Carmine said "Whow I didn't know that Mr. Goodie Two Shoes could be rude"! The both of them just look at each other. Carmine was still fully naked. But Juni was in gym clothes.

Meanwhile at the parents vacation

Juni's parents where relaxing by their private pool. Ingrid Cortez said to her husband "Hey hun you want to do something crazy". Gregorio Cortez replied "What do you have in mind my lady". Ingrid whispers into Gregorio's ear. Gregorio says to his wife "Oh your such a bad girl. Let's go do that". So they sneak out of the pool to go into their room. The two then go onto the bed.

At Floop's Office

Floop starts to wonder about Juni. Floop says to "I wonder why Juni hasn't answered any of my calls or emails"? Minion says "He's probably busy with a mission or something". Floop starts to past back around in his lab. Minion says to Floop "Floop calm down I'm pretty sure Juni will answer soon". Floop says "What if he doesn't, did he fall down a well, got taken by some strange man". Minion roles his eyes. Minion goes up to Floop to calm himself down. Floop waits and waits for Juni to call him back. Floop says to Minion "Minion your penis is jabbing me in the back". Minion says "Oh sorry I'm so sorry about that. It's because of Lois". Floop decides to go to the bathroom. Minion flows Floop to make sure he won't do anything crazy.

Back at the Cortez House

Juni was still holding his sister by the neck. Carmine begs "Please Juni let go of me"? Juni then notices what he had been doing. So he let's go of his sister and starts to cry. Carmine goes over to her brother for comfort. They just look at one another for a few minutes. Then all of a sudden Carmine kisses Juni on the lips. Juni just goes with it. He doesn't see that the phone is ringing. Carmine says to her brother "I want to suck your dick right now". Before Juni could say anything his sister had already pulled down his pants. Carmine said "God Juni your not warring any boxers"?

Juni says "Well I was looking for one but could find any". Carmine just looked at Juni and said nothing. She then started to suck her brother's dick. All that Juni said "Oh god Carmine". Then Carmine pulled Juni's pants down then went for his shirt. But Juni says "Wait Carmine I don't think we should be doing this"? Carmine roles her eyes which Juni knows that she's angry. Carmine said "Don't worry about it no one is going to know as long as you don't tell mom and dad". Juni promises that he won't tell anyone. Carmine goes to grab a condom and puts it on her brother. Carmine then places herself on to Juni.

Carmine says out loud "Oh fuck yes Juni fuck me"! Juni couldn't really say anything else to his sister. There was a few seconds where Juni thought that his sister was going to kiss him. But she didn't kiss him at all. Carmine than says "UHHHHH YES JUNI FUCK YOUR SISTER"! Then Carmine leaned on her brother and he didn't seemed to care what she was doing. Then Carmine gets up off of Juni. He says "Where are you going"? Carmine said "I just had to rest for a few minutes. But now I'm ready for more". Carmine gets back on but faces the other way.

Carmine says "UHHHHH yes Juni fuck your older sister"! Juni says "Oh god Carmine, oh fuck yes"! Carmine then leans back and puts her arm around her brother. Carmine says "Uh Ah Ahhhh"! Juni grabs his sisters boobs and squeezes them. They just have a moment of looking at one and other. But they almost end up kissing each other but didn't. Juni says to his sister "Carmine I need to go do something". Carmine says "Oh alright just be fast". Carmine gets off of Juni and lays in bed. A minute or so Juni comes back to his room. But this time Carmine is on her hands and knees. Juni says "So know you want me to do that". Carmine says "Yes Juni I wanted you to fuck me from behind". So Juni puts his dick into Carmine's ass.

Carmine yells really loudly. For some known reason Carmine and Juni feel to their side. Carmine says loudly "Fuck Juni Fuck your sister"! Juni just fucked her. He then felt like he was going to cum. Carmine looked back at her brother. She knew he had to do something. Juni said "Uh, Carmine I have to"? Carmine interrupts to say "Yes Juni I know you have to cum. You may cum on me". The two get off the bed and Carmine goes to her knees as her brother stands over her. As Juni starts to jerk off he says "Oh god Carmine oh yes"!

Carmine just stood there in wait for Juni to cum. All of a sudden Juni comes over Carmine. Carmine just looks at Juni. Carmine says "Well that was great. Know Juni you want tell anyone about this, right". Juni says to his sister "Yes Carmine I promise not to tell anyone about this".

Back Downstairs

Juni wakes up downstairs on the coach. He couldn't believe if that was a dream or really. Juni looked up to see the TV on to The Big Bang Theory. Juni looks around to see if his sister, but she isn't down here. Juni yells out "Carmine where are you"! Carmine says "I'm in my room I'm about to come down to watch a movie with you". Juni sees his sister come down the stairs in full clothes. Carmine looks at Juni "Is there something wrong". Juni just started at Carmine for a few minutes.

Carmine says as she goes to sit down "What Juni what are you looking at". Juni says to his sister "I was just wondering, did we have sex and where you naked in your room". Carmine took a long paws while looking at her brother. Carmine says is a worried voice "Uh no we didn't fuck and no I was looking for a movie this whole time". Juni was relieved that they didn't fuck. So the two movies where The Dark Knight Rises or Captain America: The Winter. The two decided on Captain America: The Winter Solider. As the watch the movie Carmine, she has a mysterious look.

The End

Notes

The new The Flash story that I'm working on will be apart of my new stories.


End file.
